Little Demon
by SoCherryDarling
Summary: Gabriel needs to find out Lucifers next move and who better to tell him than his most loyal soldier. ***a/n : Because what DID happen to Meg after Castiel escaped? And why did she vanish until season 6? ;) **


"Well. This is a surprise."

Meg turned towards the voice, her stance defensive, mouth set, eyes narrowed.

A moment ago she'd been picking herself up off the floor after that dick Castiel had used her like a jacket over a puddle, and now she was ….

Where was she?

He stood in front of her, the summoning spell still smoking in the bowl he held, grinning like he'd just won some huge prize.

"I don't think we've met." He said cheerily. "Oh, don't bother trying to smoke out sweet cheeks, I took care of that."

Meg glanced down at the devils trap she was stood in, then back at him, saw his gaze flicker upwards and followed it.

"Binding spell." She murmured, looking away from the symbols painted on the ceiling. Half smiling she stood up straight and folded her arms across her chest.

"Whoever you are you sure went to some trouble to keep me here. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or scared."

"You don't look scared." He said, turning away to put the bowl on the table behind him.

She shrugged. "I don't scare easily." With predatory eyes she watched him move about the room.

"So, you gonna tell me who you are or do we have to play twenty questions?"

"Fabulous idea!" He cried, grabbing a chair and setting it in front of her. With a frown she watched him settle down in it, pulling out a candy bar and biting at it viciously.

_Humour him._

"You a hunter?"

He let his head fall back and laughed loudly. "God no! Do I look like your average knuckle dragger? Guess again."

Meg hesitated.

"You smell like old Gods." She said at last.

He dropped his chin and clapped slowly. "Close."

"Crap. you're not gonna try and eat me or anything are you?" She rolled her eyes even though inside she felt her stomach clench. There were many things capable of killing her, and more than one deity that enjoyed feasting on demon.

He raised an eyebrow at her and pressed his lips together, suppressing a smile. "Keep going."

Then she saw it.

That tiny flicker behind his eyes, the shimmer about his person, just on the edge of her vision.

"An angel?"

"Not just an angel."

The icy fist of fear closed around her heart, and Meg had to swallow hard before she could speak.

"Archangel."

"Bingo!"

He hopped to his feet and pushed the chair to one side, stepping smartly over to the edge of the devils trap, his hands buried in his pockets, expression gleeful, like he'd just won some game and wanted to gloat a little.

It took every ounce of self control for Meg to not step back as he approached.

"So… You have a name? Or are you Archangels too important to use them."

"Gabriel…. and _you_… You're Meg, right?"

She nodded.

"You're working with my brother, Hells head honcho…."

"So?"

"So…. I want to know a few things."

Meg tilted her head slightly and smiled. "I'm not telling you anything."

Gabriel half grinned at her and stepped into the devils trap. "Sure you will. Because, in a moment, you're gonna have to decide which Archangel you're scared of the most. And Lucifer? He's good, but he's not here, and I've got very imaginative over the centuries I've been slumming it with the masses, you understand kiddo?"

She already knew who she was more afraid of, she knew that dying by the hand of this clown would be preferable to the cold cruelty of her master.

"You don't scare me." She sneered and felt a glow of triumph at the flash of annoyance that crossed Gabriel's face.

She whimpered as he grabbed her by the shirt, pushing her against the wall. "I don't need to waste time arguing with an abomination like you. Tell me where Lucifer is going next."

Meg laughed in his face.

"Why? So you can stop him? Oh you really have some issues huh? Did Daddy like big brother better? Even if big brother did decide to corrupt humanity. You can't halt the end of days. He's risen, its happening, you're too late."

Gabriel slammed her against the wall so hard that she yelped, the back of her head cracking against the brick.

"Do you think he loves you as much as you love him?" She choked, fighting to remain conscious. "Do you think he'll listen to you. It's over. You arrogant cretin,"

He threw her to the floor and ran his hands through his hair. "You disgust me." He spat, walking away from her crumpled form.

"Yeah? Well. I'm only saying it as I see it feathers."

Wiping her hand across her mouth she grimaced at the smear of blood she found there.

"It doesn't have to be like this." She said finally, sitting up carefully, watching the Archangels back as he stood, hunched over the able, his hands in fists on the top. "You could just let it happen."

He turned towards her and she was surprised to see the measure of pain in his eyes.

"He's my brother." He said simply. "I can't let him do this." Taking a deep breath he sat heavily in the chair and took a moment to be still, his head in his hands.

"He's strong." Meg whispered. And perhaps it was more for herself to hear, because sometimes, she doubted him, doubted his sincerity.

"Do you think it will be hell on earth when he wins little demon?" Gabriel looked across at her, his face impassive. "Do you think it will feel like winning? If he wants humanity gone because he feels its not pure enough, what do you think will happen to you and your kind? You're a double shot of filth according to Lucifer."

"You're wrong."

He shook his head. "No. And you know it."

Meg swallowed down the tremble in her throat and smiled. "Crap. If you're right, guess I'm gonna die before getting laid again."

Gabriel laughed.

"You and me both Amigo."

She thought fast.

Whatever the bigger plan was she needed to escape. Staying in this trap was out of the question. But between Castiel and Gabriel, Meg was pretty sure that running home to Lucifer wasn't in her best interests either.

The thing about being a demon is that despite any loyalty you might feel, when the shit hit's the fan, it's number one you look out for.

"Well. Don't tell me we couldn't help each other out a little fly boy."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and glanced up at her.

"Are you suggesting I taint myself making love to a demon."

"Oh no." Meg said slyly, pulling her shirt over her head and liking the way he couldn't help his gaze dropping to her chest. "I was going to suggest fucking."

He snorted.

"You have some mouth on you."

"So I've been told." She said, stepping out of her jeans and reaching behind her to unhook her bra. "You're not like other angels are you Gabriel."

She rolled his name around her mouth, making it sound almost indecent as it passed her lips.

"You've been away from heaven so long that you've developed a taste for the nastier side of life, right? You went native."

He was watching her openly now, the smile seemingly wiped from his face at the sight of her naked. Meg grinned. She knew it was worth finding the right vessel, gets you out of all kinds of trouble.

He swallowed thickly then laughed quietly.

"You know, I can kill you at any time little demon…. A touch to your head and you'll burn away."

"I know."

"And you want to risk that?"

She shrugged and turned slightly so she had to look over her shoulder at him. "I'm a simple creature, I figure, if I'm gonna die, might as well have some fun first."

Gabriel groaned theatrically and snapped his jacket off. "You're disgusting you know that?"

Meg laughed and reached for him as he stepped back into the devils trap.

"You're the one thinking about fucking demons."

"True." He said as they fumbled together with his shirt buttons. "I have to say though. It may be dirtier down here, but it's a hell of a lot more fun than heaven kiddo."

"I'll bet." She muttered, grabbing at his belt buckle.

Savagely, Gabriel grabbed the back of her head and kissed her, pausing only to kick his jeans to one side.

"You taste like sugar and ozone." Meg laughed, biting at his lip as he pulled her to the floor.

"What the hell does ozone taste like?" He panted, pulling away from her teeth to sink his into her neck, making her squirm under him.

"Like lighting."

She gasped as he grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head and pining her down with his body. Meg looked into his eyes and grinned. "I thought you were all about making love?"

Something bloomed behind his eyes that made her stomach flip. "Yeah, Well. Fucking seemed more appropriate."

He wasn't gentle, but she didn't care. It had been a long time since she'd felt …. Anything.

Sex with humans was boring unless you killed them after, but an Archangel?

The tiny worm of fear in her chest kept reminding her that he could kill her with a look, a touch, a word, but instead of being afraid it only made her hotter.

She fought against his hand restraining her wrists, wrapped her legs around his hips and tried to buck him off, but it was all play, they both knew it.

"I can see you." He said with snatched breath. "I can see what you want."

Before her eyes his face changed until it was Dean pinning her down.

"You want him? I can be a hunter. You've thought about him, about fucking him, about what his blood would look like smeared across your face."

Brilliant green eyes became muted with flecks of hazel.

"What about Sam? Oh you enjoyed being inside him didn't you. You poked around where you shouldn't have and found out all his secrets. You think about fucking Sam and you'd know every. Single. Button to press."

She gasped as he thrust harder, watched his face as it changed again.

"Castiel? Slumming it with the lower ranking angels? But he _is_ something different right?" He winked with one summer sky blue eye and kissed her hard. "You want him, he was going to be your first angel. Too late now though?"

She closed her eyes. A heat building up in her stomach, radiating out through her skin.

"Or maybe….."

She snapped her eyes open to see Lucifer moving above her, his eyes burning with dark grace.

"No." She moaned, pushing her hips up. "I want to see you. I want to see Gabriel."

His face flickered uncertainly and then he was himself again.

He let her wrists go and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to his chest while she grabbed fistfuls of his hair.

"I want _you_ to fuck me." Meg panted, her smile full of wily promises.

So he did.

They crashed together like they wanted to destroy each other, like the fate of the world

depended on this.

Near the end she thought she saw the shimmer of golden wings behind him, felt them touching her, furling around her, burning her skin.

She buried her shoulders into the devils trap beneath her and Gabriel muffled her cries with his mouth, kissing her like he wanted to taste blood.

* * *

He awoke to find her gone.

Their bodies had rubbed away a section of the devils trap.

Little demon.

_And though she be little, she is fierce. _

Gabriel pressed his fingers to his lips, feeling the ghost of her there.

He hoped she was gone, that she would find a place in the world to hide from all this.

The human world was full of wonder and mystery, and he'd long ago learned that the beings many angels despised were rarely so terrible.

Even demons.


End file.
